All Around Me
by TaylorTodd1992
Summary: Autumn is a young woman in society, leading a double-life, when she's meets Anthony, she thrust into a spiral of evil she can't get out of. OC/? maybe OC/Anthony
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sweeney Todd. Don't remind me. This chapter doesn't include my OC just yet.

Prologue

Sweeney was brooding over his window, over the dank and pitiful street.

Fleet street that is…

The rats were gathering at the entry at the sewers, surely trying to get at the mess dear Sweeney left for them. The man gave a chuckle. It wasn't one of joy, nor happiness. No, it was a sinister laugh of knowing.

Sweeney was never happy. He spent his days skulking in his apartment above the now flourishing meat-pie emporium owned by the once-lovely Mrs. Lovett. He would shave much of a man's face before slitting slowly across the throats of countless, give or take how "good" he was feeling that day. Once in a while he would let them go, to avoid suspicion, but they always came back, making all the easier to squash the scoundrels like cockroaches.

They were easy to pick out, the worst of 'em. Sweeney would make simple small talk, and true intentions of evil men would babble into his ear. Sweeney knew all the gossip. He took pride in ending it… as well as starting it. The men were starting to disappear by the hundreds, every couple of weeks. And three kills was a slow day…

Mrs. Lovett devoted her spare time to him (which was most of it). She enjoyed waiting on him, if only to get a single word out of him all day.

In fact, that day, Sweeney _had_ mumbled a 'thank you' the other day, when he was certain she was gone, but of course, her ears perked up and she said a happy 'you're welcome' and she cheerfully carried on with her day; even if it was rainy and depressing outside.

It was a sick love. An unrequited one: three guesses whom to whom.


	2. Chapter 1: Judge Turpin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney Todd, I guess… :(**

**Enjoy, ladies and gents. This is my first Sweeney fic. Obviously I'm going to be changing some of the scenes to accommodate. Read and review.**

**

* * *

  
**

A young woman trudged down to the church to attend her studies that her family had _so graciously_ paid for. Truthfully, she would rather forego the church and attend her job as a sailor.

When Autumn Edwards would tell her mother that she was window-shopping with her girlfriends, she was really helping out by the docks, gaining experience as a male sailor in hopes to one-day sail to the Americas. The other men have known her as Edward—a quick change to not be recognized.

To Autumn, anywhere was better than here. Of course the captains and supervisors didn't know she was female. Autumn wasn't too busty, so she could easily fit under the loose clothing that she was provided with.

That is where she was headed that day after her lessons ended, to be scrubbing the decks for the next crew to sail away again, without her. There was a waiting list, so Autumn was practically at the bottom for enrollment to sail the seas; too young.

At the church, a monk greeted her with a warm smile, which was as usual, forced—she was a bit of a mischief-maker.

She smiled and skipped to the back classroom, as well as she could in a corset. At seventeen, she would think that she would have rule over what she would wear, but improperness was not acceptable in the Edwards home.

The lavender lace dress was fitted tightly to her frame. She tried to pull the front higher up her chest, but her mother would always slap her hand away.

She hung her pea coat off her shoulders before entering her lessons. As usual, the others her age were sitting at the back, whispering at her tardiness. She rolled her eyes and took her spot beside her friends Clara and Daniel.

Clara has these beautiful tight dark-brown curls naturally in her hair, with pretty blue/green eyes. She was very petite, and funny and hardworking, and well into her eighteenth year. Clara could run very fast for a lady of their high class. As a child she was made fun of by her peers, for her hair, but Autumn and Dan have always stood by her uniqueness.

Dan was another story. Him and Autumn have, since infants, been very good friends. Dan was a young man in his late eighteenth year, working in the same port as she did. Hence, where she received her men's clothing. He had golden brown eyes and blond hair, swept to the side. He was also often made fun of for his incredible height, and thin frame. He was handsome, but nevertheless jested of because his lack of interest in sports.

Autumn, described, was tall, with long raven-hair and lean. She loved to compete in sports with the young men in her class. While her father was proud of her strength, her mother frowned upon the actions, but the pride in her eyes is evident. The only thing that stood her apart from the other ladies was her tanner complexion. She would spend longer hours in the sun, working or playing with Dan and Clara.

In the lesson, the nun, Ms. Cavers walked in, her prude and cruel eyes surveying the class. She sniffed at the girls whose chests were inappropriately shown.

"Well, class, I'm glad that the, er, class is more appropriately dressed this once. Well, let's get on with it, then…"

_Boring, as usual. English is so boring; let's learn about Geography and History. _Autumn thought. She wrote her thoughts down on a scrap of paper and tossed it on the ground by Clara's foot for her to pick up.

Clara took a moment to think and wrote a response, sending it back towards her friend.

_I'm with you on that. Hey, Phys Ed with Mr. Collins is tomorrow. Bring your football. And make sure not to bring your... Other friends._

Clara was referring to the girls her mother forced her to play with as a child; the girls sitting next to the boys at the back of this very room.

On cue, Clara and Autumn proceeded to glare at them, and they back. The leader of the pack happened to be a very rude Bridgett Whithers. Bridgett was grudgingly pretty, but had a very large obnoxious attitude. It was a wonder she has already been proposed to. Of course it was a proposal by none other than the sleaziest boy in Autumn's year. Walter Breton was his name. Very promiscuous, so you wouldn't want to be caught in a bad alley with him.

All said and done, obviously Autumn, Clara and Dan would have a problem conforming to the group. They went against all their morals. Whereas Autumn would only have a sip at celebrations, ho-hum, her butler and suitor would carry Bridgett back to her home.

Anyways, Autumn was preparing to write back, when Ms. Cavers piped in, "Autumn, it seems you have something to share with the class. Please, enlighten us."

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about, Ms. Cavers." Autumn said, crumpling the paper behind her back.

"I'll take that," Bridgett said, prying the paper out of the hand behind her back. Bridgett handed the paper to Ms. Cavers.

The nun read over the note and said, "Perhaps you would prefer to be doing something else, as usual, Ms. Edwards. To the father Mayhew's office, and don't come back till you've confessed. And, Clara, it's a warning for you."

Autumn scowled and stomped to the Father's study.

She sat in the waiting room and observed a girl opposite her.

She was pretty enough, but kind of reminded Autumn of a timid little mouse. Her hair was a golden blond and she had big blue eyes. The girl looked up at Autumn with scared eyes.

Autumn, being a normally kind person, nodded, and gave an encouraging smile. "This your first time here?"

The girl nodded. "My name's Johanna."

"Barker?" So this is the girl. I haven't seen her since the she was three. "Oh, are you thinking of joining the _cult_?" Autumn joked. Johanna didn't seem to get it and just nodded to her first question.

"How old are you?" Autumn pressed.

"Sixteen."

"Well, you'll probably be in my class," Then she stage whispered, "Get out while you can!"

Johanna gave a terrified look at her. Before Johanna could say anything more, a man walked out of father Mayhew's office.

"Come, Johanna, you will start tomorrow." Said man she recognized as the creepy old man living at the end of her street, Mr. Turpin; Or in his technical name, Judge Turpin. He rushed Johanna to the exit, as if he had more heads to chop, more people to hang. Hey, the man had a reputation to keep up.

The judge gave Autumn a once over with a raised eyebrow, and left the building.

"Come in, Autumn." The father said as he beckoned the teen into his office. "Welcome back. You're a bit behind schedule…" he finished sarcastically.

"Sir, is she going to be in my class?" Autumn said, trying to seem uninterested.

"Er, of course, you _would_ be the first to find out. Did you eavesdrop?"

"No, the girl told me. I thought Johanna was home-schooled."

"Well, Mr. Turpin figured it was a good time for his daughter to get some social skills."

"Well that's nice." _Poor girl, she has to go to school, _Autumn thought with sympathy.

* * *

That same day, after she was released from school, (her only punishment being to write her homework in cursive) She went home to change into her sailor outfit, as it was easier to move freely in. Autumn met up with Clara and Dan at the park bringing a football to kick around while they were all three barefoot, taking off their shoes for the sport.

Suddenly Autumn stopped and sharply turned her head towards the Turpin's house. It was large and took up a whole block but it wasn't that which disturbed her.

"Friends, I will be back in a minute." She said.

"What is it?" Clara said, jogging to catch up with her.

"Nothing, I just have to… Okay then, Clara, you know that girl that lives down the street from me?"

"Oh yeah, the girl who stays inside all day?" referring to Johanna.

"Yes, that girl, Johanna is actually going to our school." With that, she left, forgetting her shoes.

She ran towards Johanna's house and stopped just across the street, where she saw that which intrigued her. A young man was gazing up at Johanna. And it was none other than the boy she saw at the pier getting off the boat last week.

She saw him asking about Johanna to a poor old beggar woman. Johanna was peeking out her window, singing, as Autumn could hear. The beggar woman that the man was talking to started to push herself against him.

"Young man, it looks like you got plenty there to push," the beggar woman sang, eyeing his crotch.

"Whoa there, woman! Just take this and be off!" Autumn had rushed up and handed the beggar a coin and shooed her away.

"I'm sorry you had to see that sir. I wish to know your name though." She gazed up at his height, and shook his hand.

"Why thank you, sir. It's Anthony. Could you tell me about the young lady that resides up there?" He was still in awe at Johanna's voice.

"Oh, that's Johanna, his pretty little ward. She doesn't get out much, but I guess she is a sight for sore eyes."

Suddenly, the front door opened. "Young lads, please, come in." It was the judge Turpin. _The _judge Turpin.

"Uh, no thank you sir, I think we should be on our way," Autumn said shyly.

"Nonsense, boys. Please, do come in."

It seemed like a friendly enough gesture, so Autumn shrugged and brought Anthony with her inside.

* * *

Turpin had them brought to a room; one that Autumn had trouble _not_ looking at the art that was painted on the walls. There were naked paintings of women being caressed and touched that should have been covered up in the presence of guests.

He toured the room fingering bookcases, lethargically, gazing over at the two with a predatory leer.

"Oh yes... such practices. The Geishas of Japan, the concubines of Siam, the catamites of Greece, the harlots of India. I have them all here, drawings of them. Everything you've ever dreamed of doing with a woman. Would you like to see?" Turpin said, ending in a whisper.

Autumn shifted in her seat uncomfortably, having never been talked to like this, by a man.

Anthony piped in, "I think there's been some mistake."

"I think not. You gandered at my ward, Johanna. You gandered at her." Anthony and Autumn tried to deny it, "YES, sir, you gandered!" Turpin shouted at them, autumn was trembling, and leaning into Anthony's shoulder.

"We meant no harm." Autumn said, close to tears.

"Your meaning is immaterial. Mark me! If I see your faces again on this street, you'll both rue the day you were born." Spittle went flying at them, as Turpin threatened.

Turpin was so close, that he had them both leaning as far back into their seats as possible.

Anthony bolted for the door, as Turpin turned his attention to her, not really interested in his escaping. Her chest was heaving at the heavy accusations, she lowered her hat, protecting anonymity. Turpin took this time to assess her, squinting his eyes, placing his arms on either side of the arms of her chair.

Anthony was caught at the door, being held by Turpin's aide, the Beadle.

Autumn cleared her throat in a manly manner, and evaded Turpin's stare down, making her way to the door.

Turpin straightened himself out and acknowledged the Beadle. "Could you please _escort_ that boy outside," he ordered, rather than asked, pointing to Anthony. "Leave the other."

Anthony struggled as he was pulled outside. Autumn hugged her arms to herself, trying to remain androgynous. Turpin circled her, still assessing her.

"Sir, could I just leave—"

"Silence, _boy._"

Autumn started backing away. She felt her back halt against a bookcase. She was freaking out inside as the judge was blocking escape; she could push him, but she didn't want to provoke the judge.

The Judge's curiosity led him to remove her cap. She gasped as her black hair tumbled from under it. He pinned her to the bookcase, her back arching awkwardly, and whispered into her ear, "Did you think me stupid?" he fingered her ear lobe.

Autumn felt a shiver run up and down her spine.

"I-I'm so sorry sir, I—"Autumn stuttered, and her heart dropped as pulled back, he gained a look of recognition in his eyes.

"_You're_ the Edwards girl. Well, you're parents will certainly enjoy hearing this at my Ball tomorrow night.

_Shit, I forgot about that,_ Autumn thought, "Sir, you wouldn't, I can't have them find out."

A lewd look painted itself on his face for a moment. "Ah, I think I you can redeem yourself. I know that you certainly wouldn't like it if I informed your parents of your obscene behavior and attire. Maybe you could do me a little favor…"

"Favor…"Autumn said, not following. "_Favor?" _she whisper shouted.

He pointed to his lips. "Well, that's not so bad sir, it's just a kiss." She obliged.

She hesitated a little bit, but leaned into his face, angling her head, and tentatively brought her lips to his. He grasped the back of her hair, and her lower back, pulling her form closer. Her closed eyes, opened wide at something poking her stomach. His tongue slithered onto her lips, and she made the mistake of parting her lips to gasp. Practically down her throat, his tongue choked her. She broke away, having enough.

"Whoa, there sir, pitching a tent?" She said. He ignored her and with his towering form, pushed her to the floor. He climbed onto her, sliding his hand up her men's tunic. She squirmed but his weight was holding her, and she was pinned to the carpeted floor.

She looked into his lust driven eyes. She was too shocked to cry. She let him grab her wrist and lay them above her head, and just tried to concentrate on something other than his face. The judge was actually trying to seduce her, and it felt good of she didn't look. She heard the buckle of his belt come loose, and the sliding of fabric. The next thing she knew, her shirt was hiked up under her breasts, and the top button of her trousers was undone as well.

After a while, she was moaning to his touch on her skin.

The judge slipped a hand down the front of her pants, and like a twig, she snapped. She wasn't sure she wanted this until she touched her there.

_I'm not going to be deflowered on an old man's dusty rug_, she thought, furiously.

Turpin was still really into touching her, but she shifted her legs and brought her knee up to his already throbbing crotch. He cried out as she kneed him, and rolled off of her. She buttoned up, and adjusted her clothing before bolting towards the door.

Turpin grabbed her ankle. Autumn tripped and fell on her chin, biting down hard on her cheek. He was still dragging her back to him, and he grasped her hips. He, evidently, was past trying to get her horny, and was just going to force his way. He roughly started tearing the front of her shirt, as she screamed.

The door burst open as Anthony came back in. It must have been quite the sight to Anthony, as Autumn was splayed across the floor underneath a groping judge Turpin. Her hair like a halo around her face, but shirt ripped, revealing tan skin and anger in her eyes.

"Where is he?" Anthony yelled. Autumn was relieved at his appearance, and tried to get his attention.

"Its me, Anthony!" Autumn rolled out of Turpin's hands and reached out for Anthony's hand. He yanked her up and they bolted out the door.

* * *

When they made it across the street, they paused to talk to each other.

"You're a woman?" Anthony between gasps of air.

"Yes… but can you still trust me?" Autumn said, defeated, also gasping.

"I came back for you didn't I? Who are you anyways?" Anthony grinned, and she back to him.

"I'm Autumn Edwards, I live just down the street from the park."

Autumn took the time to assess her state. "Oh, no! This was my good tunic." She looked at him and her mood worsened, "Look at me, nothing wrong. But what happened to you, Anthony?"

"The beadle just _showed me out_. I'm fine though; just a couple bruises. I heard a scream, and I came. I thought you were Johanna." He looked down at himself. He had blood spatters down the front of his shirt, and he walked with a slight limp.

"It's the thought that counts." They laughed as they made their way as far away from the cursed place as possible.

It started to drizzle a bit.

"So, what exactly was the judge… doing?" He asked shyly.

"Wrestling! Actually, he was… er, you know…" Autumn struggled to find words.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it happened,"

"Well, I just sat there and _let_ it happen!" Autumn protested against herself.

He looked at her feet nervously, "Aren't your feet cold?"

"Oh, right! My shoes are still at the park. Do you mind coming with me, Anthony?"

"No, not at all. It's almost dark anyways. Wouldn't want you to know what lurks after dark."

"Puh-lease. If it weren't for the judge, I would still look like a man. And then I could walk around no problem."

"You'd be a short man," Anthony stage whispered.

"Ha-ha."

* * *

"Thank you, Anthony. I'm soaked to the bone, but thank you." The two were standing in the eave of her grand house.

She hesitated, but decided to hug him around his chest, anyways. _He's so warm_, she mused.

"Maybe I'll see you later?" Anthony asked sweetly.

"Maybe…" She walked into her home, shutting the door softly behind her.

Inside her unnaturally calm house, she snuck up to her room. Along the way, she threw her soaked jacket into the hamper, carefully tucking it under other linens, hiding it from her parents' view.

Behind the door of her room, her parents were waiting.

"Where were you?" Autumn's mother said.

"I was out… with Clara and Dan." She lied.

"Don't lie to us, missy!" her mother was getting gradually louder. "The judge told us he saw you in men's clothing. Now, as a child its acceptable around the house, but in public as a young lady? NO!"

All Autumn's father did was stare disappointedly at her.

"And what else did the judge tell you mother?" Autumn was grinding her teeth and clenching her fists in disgust.

"Only the truth, you lying harlot. He said you were slinking around the docks, luring in sailors, and trying to seducing him. You're lucky he's a kind man. I'm just glad he found you before you were murdered or kidnapped."

"Mom, I know you know that that is bull—"_shit, _she thought.

"Swearing as well?" Her mother cut in. "I don't think I can take your behavior anymore, Autumn. You're a cross-dresser. What will the neighbors say? Luckily, Mr. Turpin has agreed to keep it under wraps. Now, either I send you away to the country to boarding school, or you leave this household."

Autumn couldn't believe the final ultimatum she was given. But boy, would her mother be surprised by her choice.

* * *

She packed her bag and left early in the morning. Autumn left most of her dresses behind, taking only two in her duffel.

The rest were trousers, blouses, tunics, and the navy blue wool coat on her back. And of course she nicked loads of money.

All day she sat at the park. Holding her knees to her chest on the bench. Just thinking. When she didn't think things could be worse, it started to pour rain, hard. She remained stoic not showing her emotion, but rather let pathetic fallacy do its work.

She lost count of the hours, but figured it was late afternoon because the light gray sky was darkening gradually.

Anthony passed her, but she didn't have the heart to call out his name. Instead he did a double take and came to hug her curled-up ball of a body.

"I was kicked out."

Silence.

"Well. I'd like to think that when one door closes another one opens." Anthony said, breaking the silence.

"That was so cheesy, Annie,"

"Did you really just call me Annie?" He said, flexing the non-existent muscles on his arm.

Autumn giggled, but stayed solemn.

"Where will you go?" Anthony pried.

"I don't know! China?" She yelled to the heavens. She suddenly felt a surge of ferocity. To get kicked out, to be lied to, to be molested, and to be cold and lonely does put a damper on things.

She bit back a sob in her chest, and only let one tear escape.

They sat in silence holding each other.

"You should come with me." Anthony declared, bright as a star. "To a friend of mine's."

Autumn was weary and his smile didn't make her feel better. His cheerfulness only succeeded in making her feel envy.

"I'll play along," She agreed slowly.

* * *

Anthony led her along some questionable streets; some that she'd never known existed. There was so much poverty that she almost wished to be home and ignorant. Obviously this friend of his was on the poorer side of town, and the streets were getting danker and slimier, but busy nonetheless.

The two companions arrived at a shabby-looking apartment with a pie emporium underneath it. Autumn gave a look to Anthony, and he sheepishly smiled.

"Well, sure beats the streets I guess, Annie."

They entered the establishment and sat down in a booth, overlooking the street. The bell at the door rang and a gothic-looking lady appeared at the entrance to a parlor. She appeared to be the owner.

"Hello, Mrs. Lovett, is it?" Anthony asked.

"Yes, luv, wot can I do you for?" She replied warmly. Autumn couldn't get over how dark the circles under her eyes were.

"Mam, I was wondering if you could get Mr. Todd for us. I'm a friend of his."

"Certainly sirs, I'll only be a moment." They waited in silence, occasionally gazing at each other. Autumn had chosen to remain a boy, for as long as she could, as boys were often better accommodated.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Mr. Sweeney Todd. But I just call him Mr. Todd; I don't know, don't get too familiar, because this isn't a done deal yet."

A minute later, Autumn could hear thudding of heavy boots, coming from upstairs. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The footsteps were coming down the stairs, slowly, purposefully.

The doorbell rang as Sweeney Todd slammed the door open.


End file.
